


I got a ride that's smoother than a limousine

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ridiculously fast orgasms??, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon-ish. Chanyeol has a car. Jongdae thinks that's hot. Then there is porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got a ride that's smoother than a limousine

 

Chanyeol has a new car. Chanyeol can drive. Chanyeol offered to drive Jongdae to the shops even though it’s 3am.

These three things are reason for the death of one Kim Jongdae, 22 years old Korean age, and currently sporting the most lethal hard on in the history of humanity.

_Lack of blood to the brain._ The doctors will say.  _He was so young, so talented. What a waste of a life to be struck down so suddenly in so cruel a way. A tragedy._

It bloody is a tragedy. How the fuck has Chanyeol gotten so much hotter just by driving a car? All his gangly, awkward enthusiasm is gone and replaced by sleek confidence and a firm grip on the gearstick. Honestly, Jongdae really should not be this turned on by how Chanyeol handles a gearstick. He shifts awkwardly in his seat.

_Stop imagining Chanyeol’s hands handling something else. Stop thinking about him handling **your** gearstick and focus on something really nasty instead because you are three seconds away from becoming the first person to die from hard-on induced lack of oxygen._

“You alright there?” Chanyeol says, deep voice rumbling through Jongdae and making him shiver. “You look kind of peaky.”

“Er, no. Not feeling too well actually.” Jongdae says, thinking fast. “We might need to pull over somewhere. Like, soon.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol doesn’t take his eyes off the road but he looks worried. “There’s parking nearby. I’ll pull in.”

As soon as they’re parked up Jongdae leans over and rests his face on Chanyeol’s neck. “I think…” He whispers into Chanyeol’s skin, “I think I need you to handle my gearstick.”

“Were you turned on by me driving?” Chanyeol asks incredulously.

Jongdae scoffs. “Pot, kettle, black right now. That definitely isn’t your car keys in your pocket.”

Chanyeol just smirks and reaches his hand to the side of his seat, slowly reclining it. He sticks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and gently pulls them down by the barest of inches.

“I fucking hate you.” Jongdae hisses as he races to shuck of his jeans and his underwear.

Chanyeol unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down just enough to pull his cock out of his ferret print boxers. He nods towards Jondgae’s side of the car. “There’s lube in the glove compartment.”

“Did you plan this?” Jondgae is outraged.

Chanyeol shrugs, still looking smug. His dick is standing proud and straight and Jongdae is really glad the windows have started to fog up because as much as doing it in public turns him on Chanyeol’s manmeat is  _his_ thank you very much. Jongdae is not keen on sharing.

Jongdae positions himself over Chanyeol’s lap and eases himself down until his erection, still covered by his t-shirt, bumps gently against Chanyeol’s. They both moan.

Jongdae pops open the cap of the lube. “I have an engine that needs stroking.”

“Don’t you mean stoking?” Chanyeol grins.

Jongdae arches an eyebrow and drizzles lube over his fingers. “I think I said what I meant. Now are you going to help me or am I going to have to fire my own cylinders?”

If possible Chanyeol leans even further back in his seat and grins even wider. Jongdae rolls his eyes. He really would have rather Chanyeol done it because he really doesn’t have the patience to do it properly right now. He’s too revved up to wait. Sighing, he slips one finger in, then two, in quick succession noting with satisfaction how Chanyeol’s cock jumps at the sight of him fingering himself. Chanyeol brings his hands up to rest on Jongdae’s thighs. He gives them a gentle squeeze and Jongdae really does let himself smile then because he is really, really going to enjoy this next part.

Jongdae places his hands either side of Chanyeol’s shoulders on the chair and slowly, painfully slowly, lowers himself down onto Chanyeol’s waiting cock. The veins in Chanyeol’s neck throb as he throws his head backwards and groans.  
“Shit, Jongdae.”

Jongdae says nothing, simply lifting himself up and then pressing back down again. Then up. His legs are shaking as he lowers himself once again with mind-numbing slowness. It’s so slow that it feels almost as if time has stopped. Jongdae would have believed it too, if not for the pants and moans that punctuate the air as regular as the ticking of a clock.

“Cocktease.” Chanyeol growls. His fingertips press into Jongdae’s hips and Jongdae knows he’s about to get the ride of his life. Just as he had planned. He knows Chanyeol’s too impatient to wait out Jongdae’s pace.

Then Chanyeol thrusts up hard and Jongdae is not being over dramatic when he says that he see stars. His cock jerks and the wet circle of precum on his t-shirt grows just that little bit wider. Chanyeol’s grin stretches. Bastard. Jondage squeezes down  _hard_ because Chanyeol needs to remember that he has a job to do, the lazy fucker. He is rewarded with a moan and a glare which he returns with a raised eyebrow and a glance down at his cock as if to say  _get on with it then._

Chanyeol appears to take that as a challenge. He thrusts up in a brutal pace, hardly giving Jongdae pause from the hammering on his prostate. He can barely balance. He scrabbles for purchase, one hand coming back to grab the steering wheel and other grabbing uselessly at the steamed-up window, leaving trails of handprints in its wake.

“Oh God.” He pants. “Oh God, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol says nothing. Instead he leans forward and pulls Jongdae’s t-shirt up with his teeth, just far enough that he can slip a hand underneath to tug at Jongdae’s nipples.

That’s all it takes to tip him over the edge and Jongdae comes with a whimper (that he will later deny). He falls forward into Chanyeol’s chest. The both of them fall back into the reclined seat and Jongdae moans as Chanyeol’s still-hard cock brushes against his sensitive sweet spot. Chanyeol thrusts up once, twice and he’s done, moaning into Jongdae’s t-shirt which is still bunched in his mouth.

They both lie there for a minute, panting desperately. The windows are steamed up and Jondgae feels a rush of adrenaline knowing that anyone can pass their car and know what he and Chanyeol have been getting up to inside.

“Holy fuck.” Chanyeol whispers. “I shoulda got my licence earlier.”

Jongdae can’t help but agree.  



End file.
